Paper Towel Rolls
by QuestForMyOwnMagic
Summary: My brother, Matthew. My sister, Jayden. And me, Ali. We're not pranksters, like the Weasley twins. But when we come up with crazy ideas, we just can't resist the opportunity! Warning: Language.


**This is my first Harry Potter fic and I don't really care if you don't like it. This is fanfiction, where fans do what they please to these fictions. I was inspired while messing with my siblings with a paper towel roll. Enjoy!**

* * *

The common room was unusually quiet today. Harry and his friends were sitting in front of the fire doing their homework, more like Hermione was helping Ron and Harry was attempting his. I was just spending time with my best friends, Fred and George Weasley. I'm not sure what they were up to since they were whispering to each other, but I didn't care, they would tell me at some point.

A few minutes passed by and suddenly I jumped up, "Why didn't I think of this before!"

Of course I scared everyone but I didn't care, I ran up the girls staircase to find my little sister Jayden. I did hear Seamus ask what the bloody hell was that all about but I ignored him of course.

"Jayden!" I screamed, jumping into her room.

"What Ali?" She asked, fear in her eyes which turned into a mischevious glint.

"Paper towel rolls." I simply said.

Watching her eyes grow big and the smile on her face brightening was amazing to see. Her friends had no idea what we were talking about, no surprise there. They were purebloods, and from Britian. While Jayden, Matthew and I were American and muggleborn. Long story short, I was expelled from Salem School for Witches and Wizards and Matthew and Jayden didn't want to go there if I wasn't so Proffessor Dumbledore agreed to have us over for the years.

Anyway, Jayden grabbed her wand and ran after me down the staircase just to go up the boys staircase, the both of us screaming, "Matthew!"

All of the kids in Gryffindor should've known by now that when the Stevens go looking for each other... They should run. Considering though, that they were curious as to what we were thinking. They stayed in the common room.

Jayden and I found Matthew, he was laying on his bed reading a book for Proffessor Moody in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"What now?" Matthew looked up, his dark green almond eyes curiously looking at us. Jayden and I were gasping for air and I couldn't stop laughing because I could only imagine the look in everyone's eyes when we started a war.

"Ali... Breathe!" Matthew got out his wand, already knowing he would need it.

I couldn't stop laughing but I managed to flick my wand and conjure up a paper towel roll, Jayden caught on and did the same. Matthew grinned devilishly and flicked his own wand and made two appear.

"No fair!" I managed to gasp out as I attacked his head with my towel roll.

Jayden and I teamed up against Matthew and we managed to chase him down to the common room where the other Gryffindor's awaited for our next scene.

"Ali, what could possibly have gotten into your mind?" Fred asked, putting his arm around my shoulders as soon as I came into view.

"We know you're crazy and all-" George started, placing his arm around my waist.

"But you really could be eccentric at times." They finished, eyeing my paper towel roll.

I could only cheekily grin at my favorite twins and winked at my siblings.

"Ali?" Ron asked, looking up from the potions essay he had to write.

"Jayden, be free my little sister!" I waved my arm to my blonde sister, who bowed and with a wave of her wand had conjured up five more paper towel rolls and began to hit Ron's head with them.

"Bloody hell, get off me!" Ron tried to roll away but the floating rolls kept following him and Harry just laughed while Hermione smirked and picked up Ron's homework so that it wouldn't be ruined.

"Matthew your turn!" I nodded to my brother who grinned and with a swish and flick, he had paper towel rolls over everyone's heads.

George and Fred could only laugh and I just smirked. Seamus already caught on and was going after Matthew with his own paper towel roll.

"What is this maddness?" Hermoine asked, pulling me away from the twins as they both got into the war with Seamus against my brother.

"I have no idea what to call the game, but back in America whenever there was paper towel roll just laying around... One of us would get a hold of it and we'd chase each other around the house to bonk it on our heads." I quickly explained while ducking from being hit.

"It's kind of barbaric isn't it?" Hermione asked, also ducking.

"Hermione, Hermione... You helped Harry get pass Fluffy your first year, got petrified second year to solve the Chamber of Secrets mystery, and can't forget that you helped Sirius Black escape last year. And you call this barbaric?" I whispered to her while blocking other paper towel rolls with my own.

"That was different!" Hermoine defended herself.

"Relax Herm! I'm just teasing you." I bonked her head and ran off laughing like a maniac.

Hours passed and we were all still going at it, Hermione even joined it after awhile. But everyone froze when the common room door began to open.

"Nobody move a muscle." I whispered, but everyone heard me and they kept very still.

"What is the meaning of this?" Proffessor Dumbledore came in with Proffessor Snape, and Filch.

I couldn't resist... I just couldn't... I got a month's worth of detention but it was oh so worth it!

I waved my wand one last time, and above Proffessor Snape's head, I summoned a paper towel roll. With a flick, I bonked his head.


End file.
